It's Not That Short!
by Robochick
Summary: After Naruto looks through Sai's notebook, he gets more than he bargained for. SaiNaruto ONESHOT YAOI


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it!_

**It's Not That Short!**

"..." Naruto, the number one loudmouth in Konoha, failed to even utter a single gasp, whimper, or stutter as he flipped through the pages in Sai's sketchbook.

"See anything good?" Sai asked as he entered, smiling sweetly. His tone was just as pleasant, as if he had asked the courteous, "Hi how are you?" instead.

Naruto, his whole face red, furiously threw the book at Sai, who caught it nonchalantly. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!" Naruto demanded while pointing at the offensive object.

"They're drawings of your dick," Sai said, the charm never leaving his voice. "I didn't get a good look back at the hot springs because of the steam, though. If you let me see it more closely, I can draw a more detailed picture of it. Of course, there isn't much to draw so it won't take too long."

"It's...NOT that short!" Naruto screamed in dismay. "And I'm not letting you get a close look at it, pervert!" To emphasize his point, he covered his own clothed crotch with both hands.

"You think?" Sai asked with a concerned face. "I thought I drew it too long."

Naruto sputtered before answering, "Ugh, you're so... so...!" It seemed as if Naruto was no longer able to form a complete sentence ever again. He had never met someone so infuriating.

When his mini-nervous breakdown finally stopped, he glared at Sai with narrowed eyes. "You...your obsession with my dick is all because you're so insecure about your own, isn't it? Isn't it!"

"Actually...no, I'm not insecure about mine at all," Sai retorted. "In fact, if I let you see mine, will you let me see yours?"

"What the fuck! Hell no! I don't want - nor will I ever want - to see your wang!" The scarlet spread all the way to his ears.

Sai continued smiling that damn honey-dripping smile. "My, you sure are sensitive when it comes to genitalia. Could it be that you've never seen someone else's penis before?"

"That's not true," Naruto refuted, wondering why the hell he was bothering to defend that statement. "I've seen...a few."

Sai's smile turned mysterious. "Like Sasuke's?"

"I..." The blonde was at a loss of words. He gritted his teeth, snarling. "It's none of your business!"

Sai ignored the last comment and pressed further. "So you have seen his dick. Did it make you feel inferior? Or did it boost your ego?"

"I said it's none of your business!" Naruto yelled. He was trying very hard to not punch Sai in his abdomen - which, Naruto admitted, there was a bit more skin showing than he ever wanted to see.

Yet Sai did not stop. The smile turned into something Naruto couldn't recognize. He took a small step forward and asked, "Or, did it make you wonder what it tasted like?"

Naruto clenched his fists. "Shut up, bastard!" He didn't like how Sai was stepping closer and he really didn't like that creepy smile on his face.

"Don't like hearing the cold truth, Naruto-kun?" inquired Sai cheerfully.

No longer able to control his rage, Naruto swung at Sai's exposed stomach. It hit with so much force, the two fell back. When they landed on the floor, Naruto aimed another punch to that face that did not look like Sasuke, goddammit, but Sai roughly kicked him off.

Naruto staggered, yet quickly regained his balance. However, he wasn't prepared when he felt Sai's presence right behind him, a gloved hand firmly grasping his arm and a kunai glistening threateningly at his throat.

"...Sai, you bastard," Naruto ground out. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, I would like for you to comply," Sai implied enthusiastically. "I'll show you mine and you'll show me yours."

"...Why do you want to see it so badly?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Do I need to give you a reason?" He inquired, pressing the kunai against Naruto's neck insistently.

Naruto was about to answer when he felt something wet and warm sliding slowly up his cheek. It took him a second to realize just what that warm thing was.

"What the hell are you doing!" Naruto exclaimed, about to move his head away from the unwelcome invasion to his personal space but couldn't because of the kunai pressed up against his neck.

Sai's tongue glided over to Naruto's ear and traced the delicate folds inside of it.

With each lick, Naruto felt an electrifying jolt shoot straight down there. Horrified at his reactions, Naruto grabbed the hand that held the kunai and yanked it away. Whirling around to face Sai, Naruto stared at him, completely flabbergasted. "Wha...just what..." For the second time today, Naruto was struck speechless as he wiped his cheek vigorously.

"You never did things like this with Sasuke?" Sai asked with that annoying smile. "I thought maybe if I did that I could get you to show me."

"Stop implying that Sasuke and I - !" Naruto couldn't even finish the sentence. He shook his head. "That's sick. He was like a brother to me."

"You're just FULL of denial, aren't you?" chirped Sai. He tucked the kunai back in its case and boldly strode up to Naruto, placing his hand on one side of Naruto's face, the side he hadn't licked. "You are very strange. You show your emotions so easily, so recklessly. It's going to get you killed someday."

"I'd rather die than not be able to have any emotions at all!" Naruto growled angrily.

Sai's thumb pressed softly against Naruto's lips. "What a naïve thought. You sure aren't fit to be a ninja."

Naruto glared angrily at the thumb on his mouth. Surpressing a smirk, he bit Sai's thumb. That'll show the bastard.

However, Sai continued gaving him a strange smile instead of becoming enraged as Naruto hoped Sai would be. "Do you like that?" he asked, moving his thumb slowly around in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto backed away, removing the exploring thumb. "You...are...sick..." He spat at the ground with a disgusted face. The comment Sai had actually made his pants get tighter, but he certainly wasn't going to admit it.

Sai was unfazed. "Don't try to tell me that you've never wanted to do this," he said heartily. "One tends to think these things when they're lonely."

Feeling his wrath bubble up again, Naruto grabbed Sai's shirt and yanked him forward a good distance. "Don't you ever lecture me about loneliness."

Sai's smile never faltered. "Doesn't seem like you're too lonely now, pulling me this close to your body."

"...!" Before Naruto could shove him away, Sai put his hand on Naruto's waist while the other curled around the hair on the back of Naruto's head. Pushing him closer very slowly, Sai let his lips ghost over Naruto's as he spoke, "I can help you get rid of your loneliness."

Sai's lips, Naruto realized, were extremely soft. And puffy. How a guy could have such bouncy lips was completely beyond Naruto.

Naruto wanted to be furious, sad, everything... this wasn't right... it wasn't... But for some reason, he pushed his lips against Sai's. Maybe he needed this, the feeling of his blood rushing to his groin.

Sai responded immediately; his grip on Naruto became tighter as he kissed Naruto - the upper lip, then the lower lip, then anywhere his mouth landed. The room became filled with the sound of lips smacking upon lips.

Naruto slid his tongue into Sai's mouth, exploring the warm cavern. He pressed himself against the other body.

Sai's tongue provocatively rubbed Naruto's; it curled and uncurled on the side of Naruto's tongue and slid back and forth on the top. Growing more assertive, he slid his hand down to Naruto's buttock and squeezed it roughly.

Grunting, Naruto rocked his mouth against Sai's and shoved his hand up Sai's shirt, rubbing his nipples. He quickly unzipped Sai's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders so he could massage the soft, exposed skin.

Sai's face showed neither pleasure nor disgust. He stopped massaging Naruto's buttock and ran his hand around his waist over to a growing bulge, slowly undoing the button of Naruto's pants and unzipping it.

Naruto stiffened when he felt Sai's hand over his boxers. Their tongues were still wildly caressing each other when Sai began to move his hand up and down. His eyes shot open and he tried to speak between the breaks when Sai's mouth momentarily stopped ravaging him to take a quick breath. "Sai," he said hoarsely. "The hell... mmmnn... you think... haaa... you're doing!"

Sai stopped his attack on Naruto's mouth and panted slightly as he spoke. "We've come this far, why stop now?" That damned smile returned. "Unless you're afraid..."

Naruto wasn't the one to swallow his pride, so he decided not to back down. Instead, he began to play along. He reached his hand down between Sai's thighs.

This is beyond wrong, Naruto kept repeating to himself in vain as he felt Sai painfully clutch his arm. As Naruto's hand matched the rhythm of the exploring hand between his own legs, Sai left Naruto's mouth and began nibbling his neck.

By that point, all of Naruto's senses of the outside world had vanished. His entire world was focused on Sai - his wandering hands, his lips, his scent - and the rush of excitement throughout his entire body. His knees bent, yet to prevent himself from clumsily staggering backwards, he wrapped his arms around Sai's neck.

The hand on Naruto's length increased its pace once Naruto's hand removed itself from Sai's. Naruto tensed and nearly suffocated Sai as his arms tightened around him.

Naruto couldn't betray Sasuke like this. He pulled back, trembling. "This is wrong, Sai, I can't do this... not to myself or Sasuke." He then grabbed Sai's wrist, trying to pry it away.

Sai whispered directly into Naruto's ear - so close, Naruto could feel the delicate brush of his lips. "He betrayed you, didn't he? He left you; he doesn't want you anymore. Why are you still living in the past?"

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto growled, pushing Sai away. "Just go away... you don't belong! You'll never be a member of Team Seven! You'll never be close to me like Sasuke was!"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to Sai, signaling that their conversation was over.

Sai wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and walked to the door. He paused, and slightly inclined his head towards Naruto. "If you keep pushing people away because you want to save yourself for Sasuke, then you'll be in for a huge disappointment when you finally see him again." He then left before Naruto could say anything back.

The Kyuubi vessel heaved a sigh, ignoring his words.


End file.
